


Mr. Midnight

by BellaGattino



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaGattino/pseuds/BellaGattino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen works at the local radio station as Mr. Midnight, a deejay taking requests at night for head over heels lovers. Based loosely (very loosely – like it might have been playing in the background as I wrote it... yeah whatever!) on Garth Brooks' 'Mr. Midnight'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Midnight

"You know how wrong this is, right?" Chris said as he took a long pull from his beer his eyes never leaving Jensen's face. 

Jensen leaned against the bar with a roll of his eyes, "Dude it's not right to you. It's a job, why does it matter so much to you anyway?"

"Because you are now Mr. Midnight," Chris' tone changed to that of stage announcer, "The DJ of love. And you my friend are the most jaded son of a bitch in the world."

Jensen shrugged, "Do you really think it really matters?" 

"Dude people call in to you to dedicate songs to their one true love. It's like a Satanist taking confessions." 

Jensen snorted and stared at Chris like he had grown two heads, "Seriously, you are disturbed." 

Chris made a dismissive sound as he finished off his beer. "I've got to go, Steve's waiting for me." 

Jensen nodded silently. He had heard this from every one of his friends, at some point or another in the last few weeks, ever since he announced he would betaking over the show from Chad. He had to admit it was an odd fit,but it was a job and for now he didn't care. So what if he had to act for 8 hours a day, act like he believed in love, believed that everyone had a someone out there cause God knew he didn't, had never felt that way. He solidly ignored the voice in his head that screamed that he had at one time, that he had held the belief of love in his hand as if it was the rarest, most precious gem in the world. 

So what if he was jaded?It wasn't his fault. He pulled his wallet out of his back pocket,tossed a 20 on the counter and walked out the door into the biting cold November wind. 

  


"Okay,guys and gals I'm handing it over to our new Mr. Midnight. Everyone be nice to him, alright?" Tom's 'radio' voice flowed through the speakers in the studio where Jensen waited to take over, "See you all tomorrow!" Jensen saw the light above the door announcing that he was 'On Air' and he hit play on the first of his songs that was lined up to play before people started calling in with their dedications. As the song wound up he smiled, knowing how much it showed in his voice and clicked his microphone on, "Hello Seattle, I am Mr. Midnight, or you can call me Jensen." He went through the rest of his introduction, ad-libbing through most of it but he smiled as he saw the phone lines start to light up, one by one. He started the next song and started answering the lines, taking the name of the song and the person they wanted dedicate it to, and any special messages. 

He was relieved as the night went on, he had always been able to slip into his radio personality fairly easy and this was no different. And even if he was starting to roll his eyes with the cheesy songs, he was still having fun and he figured that was really all that mattered. 

It was well after 3 am and his fourth cup of coffee when the studio line rang. It was a little odd, there were the radio lines, where people called and then there was the studio that was a straight line to whichever DJ you wanted. He shrugged and picked the line up, tucking it between his shoulder and ear, "Mr. Midnight." He said into the line as he prepared the next track so he wouldn't have to worry about it starting instantly as the one currently playing ended. 

"Hi."The voice was deep, just this side of fuck me sideways and Jensen's hand stilled over sound board in front of him. "I don't know if it's okay that I call through but Chad and I were friends so I always called this line." 

"No,that's fine." He smiled at the nervousness lacing the words of his mystery caller. "Did you have a dedication, or something?"

"Yeah,"Jensen could hear the smile in the mans voice immediately. "Yeah I'm in a cheesy mood. Can you play "I will Always Love You"by Whitney Houston for Mark from Jared?" 

"Sure."Jensen didn't trust his voice, for the moment. Jared's voice was like heaven, it seemed to wrap around him and he couldn't seem to shake it off and heard himself asking, "So you were friends with Chad on the radio or in real life?" 

Jared laughed, "Sadly in real life." 

"So all the rumors are true?" Jensen asked, making sure that he had everything lined up for the next few minutes. 

"Yeah,probably. Well unless the rumors said he was a normal functioning human being." Jared replied with a laugh. 

"Yeah,"Jensen had heard a lot of things, but none of them had mentioned 'normal' in Chad's description. 

"Yeah,"Jensen could hear the hesitation in Jared's voice, "So how are you liking it?" 

Jensen nodded, pulling the phone away from his ear for a second while he listened to the show's headset to make sure everything was going the way it was supposed to. "Yeah, same old same old ya know." Once you had deejay-ed, it pretty much was the same, only the people and the music changed. 

"Yeah, sounds like so much fun." Jared replied with a laugh. Jensen could hear a tapping sound in the background and he wondered what Jared was doing,wondered if he was at work. 

Jensen talked to Jared for a few minutes more before they ended the call and if Jensen smiled a little more afterwards, well he didn't have to tell anyone 'cause it wasn't anyone's business. 

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months and before long Jensen was often waiting for the studio line to ring, a smile tugging at his lips as he pulled the phone to his ear. 

"Hi, Jared."

"Hey!"Jared's always happy voice called over the line. 

"Wow, you sound more excited than normal." Jensen said with a chuckle. He had taken to getting six to seven songs lined up for play when Jared called so he wouldn't be interrupted. He had learned that Jared worked as a doctor office answering service so there were times that Jared had to put him on hold, but it was never a long wait. 

"I am!"Jared giggled, Jensen didn't think he had ever giggled but it was pleasant to hear on Jared's voice. 

"So what's going on?" 

"Mark asked me to marry him!" Jared gushed and Jensen smiled. He knew he didn't have a chance with this faceless person, but from what he had learned about Jared if he could have picked someone out for himself it would have been Jared. With that thought in his mind he shoved his disappointment down and smiled.

"Congratulations!"Jensen replied. 

"He's talking about driving down to Vegas, there is some place that does gay weddings Never thought this day would come." Jared said with a laugh "God knows Mark never seemed to be the type to want to settle down." 

"Well that's great, I'm happy for you." Jensen supplied. The smile that decorated his face was fake, and it ached around the edges. He hated feeling like this, he had no reason to feel anything but happiness for Jared, it wasn't like he was pining for the man... was he?

"So, it's really busy tonight so I won't keep you, but can you play my old standard?"Jensen nodded and cued up Whitney Houston's "I will Always Love You". 

"Got it ready to go, any special messages?" 

"Nah, not tonight. Guess that's enough." Jensen heard the beep of another call coming in and told Jared goodbye. 

  


Jensen leaned back in his chair and sighed as he watched the replay of the latest Cowboy's game He saw Chris staring at him but he was doing his best to not acknowledge it. Finally when Chris sighed and shook his head he growled, "What the hell is your problem?" 

"You." Chris replied, readily. 

"Me?! What the hell I do to you?" 

"You're God damn mopin' son." 

"I am not moping. I do not mope." Jensen glared at Chris as he spoke. 

Chris shook his head and took a draw from his beer. "Whatever, moper." 

"God you are the most annoying human being on the face of the planet. Why am I friends with you again?" 

"Cause I'm the only fuckin' idiot who will put up with your sorry as hell attitude."Chris spat back. 

"Well God damn."Jensen stared at his friend, Chris wasn't one to beat around the bush but he'd never said anything like this to him. "I guess this is where I tell you if you don't like it get the fuck out." 

"Nah, too busy watching the game. And I'll kick your ass before I leave." 

"Oh, well thanks for the warning. Fucker." 

"Pussy." 

Jensen shook his head and took a draw off his beer. Chris' words danced through his head,and he wondered after Chris left if what he had said was true. Did he have that bad of an attitude? He finally shook it off as he went to bed 

  


The first night that Jared didn't call, Jensen didn't realize it until after his shift. When it hit him he paused making his way down the hallway to the elevator, replaying the night in his mind. No, Jared hadn't called. He shrugged it off, assuming that his night had been overly busy and he hadn't had the time to call. 

The next night Jensen waited for Jared to call, even lining up a string of songs in case he did but as his shift ended his brows drew together. He felt stupid for even being worried about him, wondering why he hadn't called. He forced himself to shrug it off, and slid into the elevator as the doors opened. 

Two weeks later Jensen couldn't ignore it anymore. Jared hadn't called in almost three weeks 'Something was wrong' played over and over in his head, and as much as he wanted to deny it, he couldn't. He cared about Jared, a man he had never met and he couldn't just let it go. 

"Okay, this is a little strange for me so bare with me. Jay, you haven't called in awhile, if you're listenin' the line's open. Call if you can."Jensen sighed as he cleared the mic and started up the next song. He waited the rest of his shift, his eyes drifting to the studio phone over and over again. Finally with a sigh he realized twenty minutes before his shift ended Jared wasn't going to call. 

Three days later he satin Chris' backyard watching his dogs play when Chris looked over at him "Who's Jay?" 

Jensen's head snapped toward his friend and he sighed, "Why are you listening to my show?" 

Chris shrugged, "Got bored one night. So who is Jay?" 

"I don't know."

"Bull shit."

"No, seriously. Don't know." Chris' brow drew together, and Jensen sighed, "He used to call in every night." He shrugged, "I liked talking to him and then one day he stopped calling." 

"Oh." Chris said lifting his beer to his lips, "That why you were mopin' that day?" 

"God, you never forget anything do you?" Jensen said with a sarcastic snort,"And no it's not." 

"Then why were you mopin'?" 

"I wasn't moping."Jensen snapped but then sighed, "Jay called and told me he was engaged" 

"Well now that's a reason for it." Chris took another draw of his beer then looked at Jensen, "Maybe he's caught up in the wedding?" 

"Nah, they were talking about going to Vegas." 

"Hmm," Chris whistled for the dogs and stood as they neared him, "Keep trying man, never know." Chris patted his shoulder as he headed into the house. Jensen didn't understand Chris sometimes, but he nodded nonetheless.

Jensen's conversation with Chris was still on his mind as he headed to work later that night He waited while Tom signed off and as soon as the light flipped on he pressed the mic button, "Good night Seattle. This is Mr. Midnight, I'm taking your calls. Jay, call, please." He hit the mic button and started playing the songs in line and as the calls started coming in the hours started slipping by quickly. 

When the phone rang a little after three, it took a moment for Jensen to realize that it was the studio line and not the request line. He pushed the rolling chair away from the sound board and snatched the phone up before it finished it's third ring. "Jay?" 

"Yeah." The instant Jensen heard Jared's voice he knew something was in fact wrong 

"What's - I mean what happened?" 

The sarcastic laugh Jared released was so unlike the Jared Jensen knew that it took him a second to take it in, "Why would you think something is wrong?"

"Don't do that Jay," Jensen couldn't stand to hear the empty, harsh tone to Jared's voice. "What's wrong?" 

"Besides the fact that I'm a looser, that I'm too tall and I'm too happy and I've never been good at anything? Not a damn thing." 

Jensen was completely taken aback. "Whoa, what happened. Jay talk to me. I missed you" He heard himself say and he wasn't surprised by just how much he meant it. 

Jensen heard Jared sniffle and he felt it pull at his heart, "I caught -- I mean I went home early a few weeks ago and I caught Mark,"Jared paused as his voice broke, "with someone else." 

"Oh god."Jensen was perfectly, painfully aware of just how much Jared loved Mark How he had wanted to spend his life with him, how much he looked up to the man. "Jay I'm so-" 

"Don't you daresay you are sorry. If I hear one more person say that to me, make me feel stupid because I didn't know my fiance was fucking his nurse while I walked..." Jared's voice broke and Jensen heard the sound of his stifled tears. 

"Jay, I - "He licked his lips, "I don't know what to say." 

"That's okay,that's good." Jared replied a few seconds later, "Cause Don't know what to do." Jensen heard the beep of another call coming in from Jared's end and sighed knowing he would hang up and a few seconds later Jensen sighed as he hung up the phone. 

The rest of the day was a blur, songs played without Jensen listening to them his mind on his faceless friend who was hurting painfully. 

The next night started as the one before with Jensen asking Jared to call. Unlike the night before though, the phone never rang and just minutes before his shift ended he slipped back online. "This is Mr. Midnight signing off Jay, I'll be at the cafe on 12thestreet. Come. Goodbye Seattle." 

Jensen was exhausted as he slipped into the back booth of the cafe. He wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep but he couldn't leave Jared like this. He didn't know if he was over-stepping his boundaries, and honestly he didn't care. 

"You're Mr. Midnight, aren't you?" A middle aged waitress asked as she brought a mug of coffee. 

He started to deny it,but felt himself nod. 

She smiled brightly,"Thought so." She filled the cup and patted his arm."He'll come." Jensen wished he had so much faith in it as she did but nodded nonetheless. 

Three cups of coffee later he finally gave up. Sally, the waitress who seemed to still have faith in the whole situation, smiled sadly as he paid for his coffee "Try again, he will come." 

Jensen nodded and headed toward the door, stepping out into the bitter January snow. 

By the end of a week Jensen's sleep was so out of whack he was finding himself still up at noon after he drank coffee while waiting for Jared to show up at the cafe Each night he sent out the invite, and each morning he slipped out of the cafe bitter, tired and wired from too much too strong coffee 

By the end of the third week, Jensen was cursing his stupidity. He trudged through the sleet as it pelted him like stone but smiled as he stepped into the cafe to see a steaming cup of coffee already sitting on the back table."Thanks Sally." He called as he passed the bar. 

"You're welcome,sugar." She called as she pulled plates from the counter."Thought you'd need a little warming up." 

Jensen nodded and shivered, the cold still lingering to his coat and jeans as he settled in the booth. He sighed as he sipped the coffee, either she was getting better at making it or he was starting to like it stronger He wasn't sure which and he assumed in the end it didn't really matter. 

He fished his cell phone out of his coat pocket and logged into his emails. He had kept up with his emails in the last three weeks better than he had in years and he wondered what his friends and family would think when things went back to normal and he didn't have time to answer his emails everyday while he waited for Jared to show. 

He was so deep into the story in an email from his brother that he didn't hear the chime above the door ding. It wasn't until he heard Sally clear her throat that he looked up. He didn't know how he knew, but a smile started to slowly spread across his face as he took in the man standing at the door He was tall, taller than Jensen and that was saying something. He smiled politely at Sally who nodded toward the back of the cafe and Jensen sat up straighter, suddenly nervous about staring at the man He saw Jared swallow as his eyes met Jensen's and Jensen's breath died on his tongue as he slowly started walking toward his booth 

"Jensen?" He asked as he stopped beside the table. Jensen nodded unable to speak at the moment. He had thought the man was beautiful at the door bu there, closer he was literally breathtaking. 

Finally he blinked,cleared his throat, "Yeah, Jared?" 

Jared nodded with a sigh sat down across from Jensen. "I - I don't know why you did this." 

"Did what?"Jensen forced his nerves down with a gulp of lukewarm coffee. He wanted more but was grateful that Sally seemed to know they needed a few moments before she interrupted. 

"This, announce you would be here." 

Jensen shrugged, "Seemed like you needed someone to talk to and I don't know." _I guess I wanted that person to be me._ He added silently. 

"I appreciate it,but you didn't have to do it." Jensen realized then that he still had on his gloves and hat as if he hadn't planned on staying and the gesture tore at him and he didn't like it. 

"I know I didn't have to." Jensen replied easily, "That's not why I did it I did it 'cause I wanted to, because I felt like you needed someone maybe even wanted someone to talk to." he felt stupid for saying it but Jared washed the feelings away with a nod. 

"Maybe I did."Jared's eyes didn't rise from the table and Jensen couldn't stand it.

"Stay, for a little while?" Jensen's voice was so soft he worried and hoped Jared hadn't heard him but as Jared's eyes finally rose he smiled as Jared nodded. "I'll buy you some coffee? Something to eat?"Jensen hadn't eaten once while he had waited for Jared but anything that would keep him here longer Jensen would try. 

It took a little prying but after their third cup of coffee and a shared stack of pancakes Jared told Jensen what had happened. It had been their two year anniversary and Jared had applied for time off, wanting to spend part if not all night with Mark. He had called in a favor from a friend and had a steak dinner for two waiting for him at midnight when he left work and had drove home happy and excited to surprise Mark. What he hadn't counted on was the sounds of pleasure, female pleasure carrying down the stairs as he pushed into their house. He had dropped the bag off downstairs and headed up just as he heard Mark's groan of completion. Jared had found Mark and his Physician's assistant in bed together. Jared had left, heading to an old friend's house and hadn't been back. 

The story had hit so close to home for Jensen that he smiled sheepishly as he wiped away the tear that slowly inched down his cheek. "I won't say I'm sorry, but know that I hate that you had to go through that." 

Jared nodded and lifted his cup to his lips, "Thank you." Jensen nodded, unable to add more. 

Sally smiled widely as Jensen paid their ticket, her eyes snapping back and forth between the two of them. "See you boys tomorrow." She said with wink as she handed Jensen his change. Jensen met Jared's eyes, the silent invitation in his eyes. Jared smiled softly and lowered his eyes They parted ways outside the diner, no plans for tomorrow made but Jensen knew where he would be when his shift was over the following morning. 

  


Six Months Later...

"Well Seattle this is Mr. Midnight bidding you all a wonderful night and fantastic tomorrow Jay this one is for you, I love you and I'll see you soon."he smiled as Lenny Kravitz's "I Belong To You" began to play 

He hurried down the hallway to the elevator and bounced on the balls of his feet as he waited for the doors to open. Within seconds he was to the bottom floor and on his way back to the cafe where it all began, a place that would always hold a special place in his heart. 

He grinned broadly as he pulled open the door to find Jared in the back booth, his knit cap,gloves and hat in the opposite seat, the table littered with plates of steaming food. 

"Hey there sugar!"Sally called as she checked out a customer.

"Hey Sally!"Jensen called as he headed toward Jared. 

Jared pushed out of the booth and wrapped his arms around Jensen's waist and Jensen couldn't have wiped the grin off his face for anything in the world. "Hey baby" Jared's voice still sent a shiver down his spine and Jensen fisted his hands in his shirt as he lifted his lips for a kiss 

"Hey." He whispered before Jared kissed him. He knew that he'd never get tired of this, of Jared. "How was work?" Jensen asked as Jared pulled away. He helped Jensen out of his coat and placed it on top of his then let Jensen slide into the booth first. 

Jared shrugged and placed his arm on the back of the booth, his fingers squeezing the back of Jensen's neck, "Same old, same old. Lenny Kravitz huh?"

Jensen grinned and nodded, "I thought it was fitting." 

Jared chuckled and leaned in for another kiss, "Yeah, have to agree. My heart definitely belongs to you." 

Jensen smiled brightly and laughed, "I used to be jaded." 

Jared wrinkled his nose the way Jensen thought was the cutest thing since the puppy they had adopted a few weeks ago and smirked, "Yeah but now you're just in love." 

Jensen couldn't do anything else but agree and nod, leaning over to press a kiss to one of Jared's dimples that always showed when Jensen told him he loved him "Yeah I do." 


End file.
